


Alpha Book II

by StormyBear30



Series: The Alpha [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two in The Alpha Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Book II

“Home” I whispered as my eye caught sight of the land that surrounded the town I had run away from. 

“Happy to be home baby?” I heard Adam say as he squeezed the hand he had been holding pretty much since we’d left Los Angeles. 

“I’ve always missed it but I didn’t realize how much until now” I replied with tears in my eyes but a smile on my face. 

“And now that you’re back you won’t ever be leaving it again unless I’m with you” He said with such command in his voice, the grip on my hand tightening just a little. I said nothing as I took in the clenched jaw and the angry glint in his eyes as he glanced at me briefly before focusing on the road ahead of us. I wanted to say something, even debated on it but I knew that Adam truly was still angry for the way I had left him two years prior despite the fact that he accepted why. Instead I moved our joined hands to my mouth and kissed the top of his as I shared with him a nod and a smile. 

“Does everyone know I’m back?” I asked as we pulled onto the dirt road that led us into the main part of town. I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face as the beauty of the woods surrounded us on both sides, my wolf ecstatically happy to be back home and ready to run until his heart’s content. 

“Our families know and I’m sure some of the others but we won’t introduce you back formally until the council meeting at the end of the week” He said, turning down another road towards what I assumed to be his new home since Adam was still living at home with his family when I ran away. “I had an amazing new home built for us Kris. I really hope you like it” I could hear the doubt in his voice and it unsettled me because he was my Alpha and I never wanted him to be unsure about anything when it came to me for the rest of our lives. 

“I know I’m going to love it” I assured, my eyes nearly popping out of my head as we pulled into a clearing and the most beautiful house I had ever seen laid out before me. “Oh my god Adam…” I whispered taking in the large and beautiful log cabin sitting in the middle of it all. “It’s just like I envisioned it” I had tears in my eyes yet again because what sat before us was the exact replica of what I had envisioned I would live in once I had grown up. “I can’t believe you remembered what I said” I smiled at him, my hand flinging the car door open before he had brought the car to a full halt. 

“I remember everything you told me” I head him say as I practically fell out of the car once he finally did bring it to a full stop, racing around and jerking him out of his side of the car before I jumped into his arms and attacked his lips. 

“I love it…I love you” I chanted between kisses, feeling so happy and carefree in a way that I hadn’t felt in so long. “I love you and I’m dying to see the inside but please can we go for a run” I was bouncing up and down like an eager child but it had been so long since I’d had a proper run and with the idea of Adam being by my side now I really couldn’t wait much longer. “Adam please…” I whined when he seemed to be considering it. 

“Whatever you want baby” He beamed as me, stealing a quick kiss before he placed me back on my feet. “Wait for me” I heard him cry out after me but I didn’t listen as I shifted mid run, my clothes left in shreds as I increased my pace. “I never pegged you for a cheater” I heard him chuckle in my head mere seconds later once he caught up to me. 

“I forgot how much I missed the smell of the forest” I ignored his joke, breathing in the clean, fresh air as we continued to run. “I finally feel settled…finally feel at home” I said nuzzling Adam’s neck with my nose as he came up beside me. “I missed running with you most of all” I licked at his muzzle, the taste and feel of his fur on my tongue settling me in a way I hadn’t felt since I’d left. 

“I missed you too baby” He returned, butting my jaw with the top of his head before nipping at it. “Now catch me if you can” He hollered over his shoulder as he sprinted away from me. 

“Now who is the cheater” I laughed happily as I chased after him. We ran and played for hours, until I was too exhausted to do much of anything but lay down beside my mate and cuddle with him. “I’m so happy to be home…so happy to be back with you where I belong my Alpha…my love” I sighed, feeling so happy and content, refusing to allow the nervousness I had felt before to bother me for the moment.

“By my side is where you always belong. It is where you will always be until Mother Earth calls for us” I heard his stern voice speak, nipping at my neck as I exposed it to him in surrender. I had no words because none were needed as I leaned in closer towards the warmth of his body, sighing in contentment when he laid his head upon my neck. 

“I really can’t believe that you built this all for us” I exclaimed several hours later after Adam and I had returned back to the house and he had given me the grand tour. “It’s all so beautiful and amazing” 

“I’m happy you like it baby” I heard his say with such a dazzling smile on his face that it took my breath away. “It’s my job as you mate and you’re Alpha to make sure you are protected, cared for and always happy” 

“I’m so happy Adam” I sighed as he pulled me into his arms and held me close. “So blissfully happy” I yawned, trying to keep my eyes open but finding it nearly impossible after the long couple of days I’d had and the amazing run I had shared with Adam. 

“Sleepy time for this little puppy” I heard his chuckled against my ear as he picked me up and cuddled me to his chest as if I weighed nothing. 

“Not a puppy” I mumbled in a halfhearted protest despite the fact that I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his neck. “Love you” I murmured against the warm skin there, my eyes growing heavier with each step that he took towards our bedroom. 

“Where is he?” I heard someone practically screeching as I slowly opened my eyes and searched the room for Adam, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“He’s sleeping Kim” I heard Adam chuckle, the door to our bedroom bursting open before I had a chance to try and cover my nakedness. 

“My baby…” My mother cried out with tears in her eyes as she raced towards the bed. “Kristopher…my Kristopher” She murmured tearfully against my ear as she pulled me into her arms.

“Mom…” The word sounded broken and heavy as I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and wept with joy right along with her. “I missed you so much mom” I whispered, the scent of her bringing me back momentarily to a time when I was just a young pup and without a care in the world. 

“I’ve missed you too” She replied, pulling back enough that she could plaster my cheeks with many kisses. “And now that we have you back we are going to make sure that you never leave us again” 

“You can make sure of that” I heard Adam’s deep voice rumble through the room, but I ignored it because I was just so happy to have my mother back in my life. 

“Dad…” I whispered as I caught a glimpse of my father over my mother’s shoulder. 

“Son…” He smiled at me with tears in his eyes as well as stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. “We’ll let you get dressed and then we can have a proper reunion over breakfast” He squeezed my shoulder before he practically unwrapped my reluctant mother away from me. “We’ll see you downstairs” He winked as he closed the bedroom door behind him. 

“She would have been here earlier if your father had let her” Adam smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took my hand. “You ok?” 

“I love you so much” I answered as I leaned forward and kissed him good morning. 

“I love you too” He smiled back, stealing another kiss before he shifted forward and pinned my back to the bed. “And I’m going to show you how much before I lose you to your family for the rest of the day” I heard him murmur against my bare stomach. 

“I really really love you “ I sighed as he moved further down and proceeded to do things to my dick that I’d only had wet dreams about before coming back home. 

As Adam predicted my family was there for the rest of the day as we caught up on each other’s lives. I hadn’t felt so happy in such a long time, but off and on throughout it all I found Adam and my mother speaking in private and when that wasn’t happening one of both of them was constantly watching me. By the end of the night I was starting to get annoyed and I guessed it showed on my face as my brother Daniel and I sat in front of the fireplace relaxing. “What’s with the face?” Danny proved my point as I watched Adam and my mother once again whispering to each other in the middle of the hallway between the kitchen and the dining room. 

“Have mom and Adam been acting weird to you today?” I questioned, watching as they both looked over at me briefly before turning their eyes away quickly. 

“You’ve been away from the family for two years…of course mom’s acting strange and not wanting to let you out of her sight and as for Adam well when isn’t he strange” He shrugged. 

“He’s your Alpha you know” I reminded him, still annoyed at the game they were playing yet proud that Adam was our Alpha male and leader of our pack. 

“He may be my Alpha but that doesn’t make him less strange” Was his sarcastic remark. 

“You do know that I can hear you right?” We both heard Adam’s say from the hallway, Daniel’s smirk disappearing. 

“Time to go” He piped up, jumping up off of the floor and ushering my mother and father towards the door so fast that I had no choice but to laugh because despite his bravado deep down he was still petrified of our Alpha. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at our place” My mother said to me as I got up and hugged her goodbye. 

“I’ll talk to Adam…” I replied as I kissed her on the cheek. 

“I’ve already talked to Adam” She announced, shooing my brother away when he tried to get her to move out the door. “He has something to take care of tomorrow so he’s going to drop you off at our place and then pick you up when he’s done” 

I didn’t know why but her words got my hackles up, yet I said nothing as I allowed her to hug me once again before her and my father joined my brother who was outside waiting by the car. “What do you have to take care of tomorrow?” I asked Adam as we finished putting away the dishes that my mother had insisted on washing. 

“How great was it to spend time with your family” He quickly changed the subject. “I don’t know about you but all I want to do tonight is fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name and then cuddle with my puppy” I wanted to be annoyed at the way he had changed the subject and my apparent new nickname, but I wasn’t able to utter a single word as he being faster and stronger, whisked me off into the bedroom where he proceeded to do just that. 

“Morning…” I heard a blonde man say to me the next morning as I entered the kitchen in search of some coffee. “Coffee…” He said as if reading my thoughts as he handed me a full cup. 

I had no idea who he was but I knew he was a wolf and I could scent Adam off of him. “No offense man but who are you and why do you smell like my mate?” I asked, not even trying to be vague in my irritation. 

“I’m Tommy and Adam and I have gotten to be close while you were gone” He said so flippantly that I saw red, my canines jutting forward as a low and threatening growl ripped from my throat. 

“Jesus fuck Tommy…” I heard Adam cry out behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist before I could lunge at the man whose blood I wanted to shed. “Calm down Kris...” He whispered against my ear as I continued to try and get across the table and wipe the grin off of his face. “Stand down Kristopher…” He voiced a little more loudly when I just ignored him. “I said stand down” He roared in full Alpha mode, turning me away from the jerk just sitting there still grinning at me. 

“Who is he and why does he smell like you?” I ground out, pushing Adam’s hands off of me once I felt I had pulled myself somewhat together, not caring in the least that Adam was in full Alpha mode and not acting as my mate. 

“His name is Tommy and he’s been my second since I’ve become Alpha” He explained loudly and although I knew I had no right to be jealous or upset since I had run away to California, I felt as if he had plunged a dagger through my heart.

“Oh…” Was all I could say as I took one more glance at the man who had apparently taken my place while I had been in hiding. I couldn’t get out of there fast enough as I practically raced for the bedroom, ignoring the yelling I heard from the kitchen. “Kris…I don’t know what is going on in that head of yours but Tommy hasn’t been anything but a friend to me since he joined our pack” I heard him yelling through the door of the bathroom yet I ignored him as I climbed into the large glassed in shower and hide my face under the spray of hot water. “Seriously…you’re going to act like this” I heard him say as he stepped into the shower behind me, pinning me to the wall as he forced me to look up at him. “He’s one of the newer member’s that joined our pack after their Alpha challenged me and lost. We are and have only even been friends. He smells like me because I hugged him when he came over this morning” 

“Why did you hug him?” I questioned, my voice sounding low and unsure because Tommy was cute and almost looked like me and my mind was running all over the place as to how he had been or could have been my replacement. 

“I hug all of my friends Kris…you know that” He chuckled against my ear, teasing the outer shell with his tongue, the Alpha gone and my mate back. “I’m kind of turned on by this jealously thing you have going on despite the fact that you have no reason to be jealous. There has and will only ever be you for me baby” I wanted to argue and put up a protest but then his tongue was in my mouth and before I knew it I was getting fucked good and thoroughly once again. 

The one known as Tommy was still smirking as I Adam and I walked back into the kitchen several minutes later hand in hand, but I ignored him as I wrapped my arms around Adam’s neck, pressing my entire body against his as I kissed him dirtily in front of him. I had my own smug look upon my face once we were done, staring at him from across the table in a way that dared him to even think about touching my mate again. The silence around the table was near deafening as we drank our coffee, Adam and Tommy nearly driving me insane because the way they were looking at each other spoke volumes as to just how close they really were. “Are you mated Tommy?” I finally broke the silence the both of them turning to look at me as if I had said something wrong. 

“I have found my mate but I am not mated yet” He spoke tersely, his eyes dark and threatening as he glared at me. 

“Too busy playing the field” I surmised, Adam jerking me into his lap when Tommy lunged for me across the table. 

“Stand down Tommy” Adam ordered, the grip on my waist so tight that I couldn’t breathe. “You fucking crossed a line right now Kris” He growled, dropping me ass first into his chair as he ran after Tommy. 

“He hasn’t been playing the field…he’s been waiting like a good mate should despite the fact that it’s killing both of us” I heard a female voice speak behind me. “I know he comes off like kind of a jerk sometimes but he’s a great guy and he’s going to be a great mate once I’m old enough” She continued to speak as I watched her walk fully into the kitchen like she’d been there a million times before. 

“Do I know you?” I asked, her scent somewhat familiar as I watched her sit down on the chair where Tommy had been sitting. 

“I’d hope so since we were neighbors before you ran off to the big city” She replied with a smile, taking a sip from Tommy’s coffee cup. “You even baby sat me a few times” 

“Allison?” I questioned, shocked at just how much she had changed in the two years that I had been gone. “Tommy’s your mate? How is that possible? How old are you now? How old is he?” 

“Take a breath…damn” She cut me off before I could ramble on anymore. “Yes…Tommy is my mate and it’s possible because Mother Earth chose him for me. You’re a fucking Were…you know how this works Kris. As for my age I’ll be eighteen in six months and then I can finally be with my man” The smile of her face was beautiful and for some reason it tore at my heart. “It’s been hard for him because he scented me the moment that Adam introduced him to our pack, but because of my age my parents and Adam forbad him from claiming me…not that he would have” She piped up, pointing her finger in my face. “He told me the first night that we met that he wouldn’t claim me until I was old enough. Hell…I had to talk him into waiting until I was eighteen because he wanted to wait until I was twenty-one” 

“I crossed a line” I sighed with regret, repeating Adam’s words. 

“Fucking right you did” She yelled, slamming the cup in her hand on the table. “I remember you being such a nice guy and now you’re just a…just a…doo doo head” 

I could only stare at her for a moment in shock before I burst out laughing. “A doo doo head…really” I laughed even louder, at the pout and pretend glare she shot my way. 

“Shut up…I couldn’t think of anything else” She ended up laughing with me, but it was cut short as Adam and Tommy walked back into the kitchen. “Are you ok?” She cried out as she pushed herself away from the table and ran into Tommy’s arms. “Kris is sorry that he was being a doo doo head aren’t you Kris?” She asked me, her teeth bared and the look in her eyes daring me to even consider refusing her. Something inside of me said not to deny her as I stood up and walked over to where they stood. 

“I’m sorry for being a doo doo head. It’s just…you know he’s my mate and I…” 

“Yeah…I get it” Tommy replied with the same smirk on his face from before. “The first time I caught someone talking to Allison I nearly ripped his throat out” Tommy shrugged, giving Allison a gentle squeeze before he kissed her on the forehead. “No hard feelings man” He held his hand out toward me to shake and before I had a chance to move an inch I was grabbed by the arm by Allison and jerked into an awkward hug between the two of them. 

“They may have forgiven you but you and I are going to talk about this tonight” I heard Adam grumble from where he stood in the doorway and by the look on his face I knew he was very upset with me. “Tommy and I have some business to take care of so Allison is going to drive you to your mother’s” He spoke matter of fatly before he nodded towards Tommy and left the room. 

“Adam…I know where my mother lives. I don’t need a sixteen year old driving me” I called out after him, nearly falling on my ass when he spun around quickly and I had to come to a sudden stop. 

“I said Allison will drive you to your mother’s and that’s final” He spat out, his face angry, his eyes flashing from human to wolf. 

“Adam…” I tried again. 

“I order you as you’re Alpha” He growled so loudly that it actually frightened me a little bit. “Allison if you fail at this task there will be a punishment” He turned his eyes towards Allison who didn’t even seemed to be phased one bit by his outburst. 

“Yes Alpha…” She replied with a bow of her head. “And I’m seventeen and a half you jerk face” I heard her say once Adam and Tommy left the house. I had tears in my eyes as I continued to stare at the door Adam had stormed out of and slammed so hard that the windows literally shook from the force of it. I had no idea what to think as I continued to stand there because Adam had never spoken to me like that in all the time I had known him. I could tell there was something off about him yet I had no idea what it could be but something told me that the picture perfect life that I was hoping to share with my mate was not going to happen anytime soon. “Let’s go…” I heard Allison scream from the kitchen. 

“I don’t know what you did to piss Adam off but I’ve never seen him like that before” I heard Daniel say from the front porch as I excited the car after Allison had pulled up into my parents driveway. “Hey Ali…” He waved at the girl as she walked past me and joined him on the porch. 

“Hey man…” She called back, the two of them falling into conversation as I continued to stand by the car. 

“Adam was here?” I asked as I started to walk towards the porch myself, not caring in the least about what they were talking about. 

“Yeah…he left about five minutes ago. He and mom were talking in the kitchen when I came downstairs” Danny replied, sitting down one of the wooden rockers my father had made for my mother after we had moved here. “I don’t know what they were talking about but there was no denying he was pissed and I heard your name at least four times before he left. So what the hell gives?” 

“Trust me you do not want to know” Allison whistled, covering her mouth with her hand. “No…I’m not saying a word” She pointed between the two of us when we both started to converge on her. 

“Why are you acting all cloak and dagger?” Daniel questioned, shaking his head a little at the confused look Allison gave him. 

“I forget how young you are sometimes” He said, nudging me to sit on the hanging swing as he leaned against the wooden railing. “Spill it red” 

“No fucking way. If Adam finds out that I told you then I’m going to have a pissed off Alpha on my ass and he still hasn’t really forgiven me leaving the compound without his permission and that was months ago” I watched as her and Daniel argued back and forth but my mind was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

“He’s going to confront the wolves that tortured me before I left” I cried out, knowing that I was right by the look of shocked guilt on Allison’s face. “Is he in danger?” I questioned her but I didn’t get a response as my mother took that exact moment to join us on the porch in wolf form, somehow herding us all into the house. There were only two ways to get and out of the house I had grown up in and both my mother and father guarded those entrances with looks in their eyes that dared us to even think about disobeying them. I tried everything in my power to try and convince them that I needed to be with Adam, but it all fell on deaf ears until finally I gave up and sulked on the couch until hours later when Adam and Tommy showed up. 

“Allison take Kris home” Were the first words out of his mouth. 

“Adam…” I tried to speak to him, but he refused to even look at me as he stomped past me, repeating his orders to Allison as he entered the kitchen. I was hurt and so pissed as I shifted into wolf form, my clothing shredded to mere pieces of cloth as I ran through the swinging front door without even looking back. 

“Kristopher…” I heard Adam scream out after me but it didn’t stop me as I continued to run as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew it was just a matter of time before he or someone from the house caught up with me but I was so confused and hurt about what was going on between Adam and my mother that I didn’t care. I ran and ran, not really paying attention to where I was going because all I wanted to do was forget for the moment that already my relationship with Adam was starting to fall apart. I’m still not really sure what happened but one minute I was running and then the next I was free falling for a split second before I hit the ground hard. I teetered on the brink of blacking out as the breath left my body from the impact, a sharp and piercing pain shooting through my back hip when I tried to move. “Fucking Christ Kristopher…” I heard Adam’s frantic voice cry out, but I was in so much pain that I couldn’t tell if he was in my head or actually nearby. “It’s ok baby…you’re going to be ok” I heard his voice again, a warm and heavy hand pressing against my side letting me know that he wasn’t just in my head. “Easy…I’m so sorry baby” He cried out in fear when I howled in pain, my vision swimming in and out due to the increased burning I felt in the lower half of my body and then everything went black. 

“What was that place?” I heard Adam yell when I opened my eyes much later in the bed that Adam and I shared. “I said what was that place?” He roared again when no one answered him. 

“Adam…” I tried to speak but it only came out as a whine because I was still in wolf form. “Adam…” I tried again in my mind hoping and praying that he could hear me. 

“Kris…” Adam cried out falling to his knees in front of the bed. “Jesus baby you scared me” His hand on my face felt good as I leaned into it, crying out in pain when I tried to shift. “You can’t shift yet baby” He said, tears in his eyes as he ran his fingers though my fur. “When you fell into that shaft you landed on a pile of silver tipped spikes. The silver is still in your blood stream and until your body processes it out you won’t be able to shift” 

“I’m sorry…” I said, whining in pain and frustration when Adam continued to stroke my fur because it seemed he wasn’t able to understand me either way. 

“Just rest” He whispered in against my ear before placing a kiss on my muzzle. “Kim…I want you to stay with Kris and the rest of you I want in the kitchen now” 

“It’s all going to be ok son” I heard my mother say as she sat down on the bed next to me, running her fingers across the top of my head like she used to do when I was younger. 

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up I found myself back in human form and Adam’s warm body pressed up against me in our darkened room. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he sat up and turned on the lamp next to the bed. 

“Still sore but I feel a lot better than before” I replied as I turned to face him. “I’m so sorry about before” I cried out as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the warmth there. “About the jealousy and the ignoring of orders and the running off” He didn’t say anything but his actions spoke louder than words as he pushed me away and got up off of the bed. “Adam…” I spoke his name hesitantly because the way that he was staring at me was unsettling. 

“You could have died today” He growled, finally breaking the silence that had been surrounding us. “You could have fucking died because you refused to listen and trust in your Alpha and the man that you claim to love” He repeated, his voice dark and frightening. “Do you have any idea how much you fucking scared me today?” He asked. “Do you?” He roared when I didn’t answer him. “All I kept thinking while you were bleeding all over the place was that I was going to lose you and the last words you had heard from my lips were full of anger” 

“Adam…” I tried to speak, but the look on his face told me that it was best to remain quiet. 

“You’re angry and frustrated with me because you feel I’m being unfair and overly concerned but you have no fucking idea what’s going on Kris. You want to be pissed at me because you feel that I’m suffocating you then be pissed because as your Alpha and your mate it is my job to keep you safe and trust me little puppy right now you are far from safe” 

“I’m not a fucking child” I growled back, regretting it the moment the words excited my mouth. 

“No…well I know new born pups that act more mature then you do” He roared, pinning my naked body to the mattress in a way that had me shivering in fear because I had never seen Adam so angry before. “I should have never brought you back here” Were his next words as he jerked himself away from me as if I were on fire. “I should have just left you in California because it is obvious this was a huge mistake” He was pacing in front of me so fast that it was actually making me dizzy but I wasn’t really sure if it was from the actual pacing or what he had said. The urge to run was so great that I could actually taste it on my tongue, but I grabbed onto the comforter with fisted hands and waited for Adam to break my heart even more. “I knew bringing you back there was going to be some uproar and upset and I was prepared to deal with that but I wasn’t prepared for what we found today” I watched in confusion as he sat on the edge of the bed, his back to me as he hid his face in his hands. “I figured that we would just banish the ones who hurt you before you ran away from me and the rest would just fall in line but this is much bigger than we thought” I could hear the tears in his voice as I slid down beside him, the breath squeezed out of my body when he grabbed me and held on as if for dear life. “I don’t know what to do Kris…I don’t know what to fucking do” He cried out and I could hear the frustration and confusion present there. I didn’t know what to say or how to feel about anything he had said because none of it really made any sense, so I kept quiet once again and just held on. 

“He’s not safe here. We have to get him out of here before they follow through with their plans” My mother’s frantic voice boomed through the kitchen the next morning as Adam, myself, my family,Tommy and Allison sat around the kitchen table. 

“Kim…you need to calm down” I heard my father say as he sat next to her at the table, her voice growing even louder as she proceeded to curse him a blue streak before stalking out of the room. The table was silent after that, all of each seeming to be lost in our own thoughts after what Adam had told us earlier that morning. 

Their plan as it turned out to be was to kidnap me and use me for leverage to get Adam to step down as Alpha and then once that was taken care of to kill me off in cold blood in front of him and the entire pack to show they meant business. At first Adam thought that it was just a few members of the pack who had made my life a living hell before I ran away, but according to one of the men they had captured and convinced to squeal it was many more than that. “Maybe we should just leave” I heard Adam say as he wrapped his arm even tighter around my shoulder as I sat next to him. “Kim’s right. He’s not safe here. We should just leave” He said again, looking so confused and conflicted as he got up out of his chair and started pacing like he had the night before. “FUCK…” He screamed so loud that caused all of us to jump from the intensity. 

“Let’s go for a walk” I said as I got up and took his hand. 

“Now’s not the time for a run Kristopher” I cringed at the name her used because it really pissed me off when he used it, but I ignored it and tugged him towards the kitchen door. 

“I didn’t say run…I said walk. Excuse us for just a few moments” I nodded towards the table, not giving Adam a chance to say anything as I literally jerked him outside. “Just walk with me” I pleaded when he came to a full stop and refused to move. “You know I love you right?” I asked, turning to face him after we had walked in silence for a little bit. “You know that no matter what I’ve done or how I’ve acted that I love you with my entire heart and soul” I didn’t wait for him to answer as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him. “We’re not leaving” I went on, closing my eyes for a moment at how ridged his body went before he ripped me way from his body. 

“You do realize that this isn’t a game Kristopher. These assholes want to kidnap and torture you and then murder then murder you in front of everyone” I was crushed against his body once again as Adam held onto with a grip so tight I almost couldn’t breathe. “You have no idea how hard it was for me when you left me the first time I didn’t think that I was going to survive it. If anything were to happen to you…if they were able to…my life would be over if I lost you” He stammered for a moment. I could hear the fear and the tears in his voice and it broke my heart because a large part of it was because of how badly I had hurt him when I ran from him. “We only got a few of them Kris and according to what we found there are way more of them than we expected. You’re not safe here. I don’t know if I can protect you the way that I need to protect you and protect the pack as well. I can just give up my Alpha status and we can run. We can go wherever you want to go…” 

“Adam…” I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. “I would never ask you to give up your status as Alpha” I put my fingers gently against his lips when he tried to speak. “I know you are only trying to protect me and you have to know that I love you so much for that but you and I both know that you could never live with yourself if you just up and left the pack and allowed whoever is doing this to take over. I know you’re worried about my safety and I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was a lot freaked out about the bounty on my head but I can’t let them win by running away…not again. I want to stay here and stand by you as we fight theses assholes and bring them down because let’s be honest none of these wolves are going to respect me as your second until I prove to them that I am worthy and besides that this is home Adam” I gestured to the land surrounding us. “It’s our home and I think it’s worth fighting for” 

He was quiet for the longest time as he just held him in his arms. “You must think that I’m weak for wanting to run away…for wanting to abandon the pack” He finally broke his silence and once again I felt my heart break because I never wanted him to feel like anything but the strong and dedicated Alpha I saw whenever I looked at him. 

“I think that you are the strongest person that I’ve ever known” I whispered as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. “The love and dedication you have for me and this pack makes you the most amazing Alpha ever. Except for the few idiots that don’t see you the way that we do, this pack looks up to you and we love you so much in return that we would do anything that you would ask of us. We are going to find those few idiots and deal with them and then we are going to lead this pack together and grow old and happy for the rest of our days” It was a vow and it was one that I planned to insure would come true as I leaned up and sealed it with a promise of a kiss. “I love you” I whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too” I heard his whispered reply as he pulled me back into his arms and held me close yet again. I had no idea what was going to happen in the horizon but I knew that the time for being weak and running was over. It was time to face the ones who ran me off in the first place and deal with the ones who wanted me dead because they felt I was too weak. I wasn’t afraid to admit to myself that I was afraid because I knew where was a chance that I could lose my life at what we were about to partake in, but what frightened me even more was how my possible death was going to affect Adam and the pack. I reinforced the vow to myself as we walked arm and arm back towards the house to not let that happen and to do whatever possible to ensure that we both lived on to see our pack and our families thrive for many years to come. 

The End…for now.


End file.
